


Talking Dirty

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Outsiders
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prop and I were chatting about the fact Roy doesn't get enough porn written about him and then we accidentally wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> **derryderrydown:** Why doesn't Roy get more porn?  
> **notpoetry: ** because he gets a ton of play in canon. *g*  
> **derryderrydown: ** But he doesn't get to shag Dick in canon!  
> **derryderrydown: ** Well, not unless Grace's imagination counts.  
> **derryderrydown: ** You *know* that Grace has wank fantasies about them.  
> **derryderrydown: ** And Grace whispers them to Anissa. When they're in the Pequod and Dick and Roy are squabbling like an old married couple.

Grace leans over and says, "Last night, in the training simulator, Nightwing pinned Roy against the wall and blew him."

Anissa blinks and is damn grateful her blush doesn't show. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Grace lick her lips and grin, then Indigo looks at her and says, "Your heartrate has risen noticeably. Are you suffering some disquiet?"

Grace lets out a loud, sharp laugh at that.

And then Nightwing's looking at her and she knows that Roy would be, too, if he wasn't concentrating on flying the jet.

"Is something the matter?" Nightwing asks.

She wishes she could drop down through the jet, though that would kill them all. She tips her head so the wig covers a bit more of her face. "No. Nothing."

After a moment, Nightwing turns back to arguing with Roy and Grace leans over and says, "That impatient-but-concerned look? That's how he looked at Roy last night."

Anissa very carefully does not look at Grace. Or Roy. Or Nightwing. Or really anywhere but the floor. But she can hear Grace chuckling. It's a deep, warm noise and it really doesn't help.

"Can't you just see them?" Grace says, her voice low. "Nightwing with his legs spread wide, his teeth clenched..."

"Shut _up_," Anissa hisses.

"Why?" Grace asks, voice full of laughter. "Is it turning you on?"

"What do _you_ think?" Anissa demands.

Grace lets out another laugh. Both Nightwing _and_ Roy turn around and glare at them.

Anissa can see Grace leaning back out of the corner of her eye. "Well it sure as fuck turns _me_ on," Grace says loudly.

"Can you keep your bodily functions to yourself?" Nightwing demands.

"Roy would be upset if I did," Grace says lazily.

Anissa can't help noticing that Nightwing's eyes narrow and it's not _her_ fault that her first thought is that he's jealous. That's entirely _Grace's_ idea. She digs her fingernails into her palms. "How long till we're back at HQ?" Anissa asks, more to distract herself than anything else.

But Grace leans back towards her and whispers, "They'll both be hitting the shower when we get back."

"That depends if Roy ever figures out the correct way to fly this bucket," Nightwing practically snarls.

"The Pequod is _not_ a bucket," Roy says with obviously fake calm.

"It's gonna be rough, vicious sex," Grace says into Anissa's ear. "Nightwing'll slam Roy up against the shower wall."

"It flies like one," Nightwing says, and Anissa covers her face with one hand. She doesn't know if she's going to burst out into loud, Grace-like laughter.

"If you hate it so much," Roy says, "I'll throw you out here and you can walk back. Or perhaps you'd rather ship in a Bat-copter?"

"Roy's gonna scream," Grace says, lips right up close against Anissa's ear. "He'll scream when Nightwing grabs his cock, when Nightwing fucks him."

Anissa screws her eyes shut and she doesn't want to but she can't help picturing it.

Grace is laughing again, quiet and dark. "Roy's reaching back, he's got his hand on Nightwing's ass. Can't you _see_ it?"

"Grace, you're a _bitch_," Anissa says.

"And Nightwing's biting the back of Roy's neck," Grace continues.

"Give me the fucking controls," Nightwing says.

The warm brush of Grace's breath on Anissa's ear really isn't helping. Or the occasional faint - accidental, of course - touch of her tongue.

"My fucking ship," Roy says. "Get your own - or won't Daddy Bats pay?"

Anissa sinks down lower in her seat, hands clenching the armrests. She can still feel Grace's breath on her ear, fluttering the wig slightly, tickling her.

"Roy's muscles are standing out, he's braced against the tile of the shower, groaning whenever Nightwing shoves into him."

"Oh, fuck, Grace," Anissa says and it's more of a moan than she was planning.

Grace exhales and the tip of her tongue brushes the curve of Anissa's ear. "Mm. It's so easy to see, isn't it?"

"Tell me more," Anissa says.

Grace shifts closer and her hand casually comes to rest on Anissa's thigh. "Nightwing's got his hands tight on Roy's hips, so hard he's gonna mark him, gonna leave bruises that Roy'll feel all day long."

Anissa can't help glancing at Roy, as if she'd be able to see the bruises through kevlar and leather. Not that there are any bruises because this is just Grace talking dirty.

Roy is turned away from the windshield of the jet, gesturing at Nightwing with one hand, pointing a finger right in his face.

Shift raises his hand. "Um, guys? If Roy could just look where he's going, I think we'd all feel a lot happier."

Roy and Nightwing shoot matching glares at Shift but Roy does go back to looking forwards. Anissa thinks that 'happier' has nothing to do with what Roy's up to right now.

"Roy _likes_ it when Nightwing's mad," Grace says. "Gets him mad on purpose, even," she continues, rubbing her middle finger against Anissa's knee. "Gets him all riled up."

"Does Nightwing know?" Anissa manages.

Anissa can feel Grace's teeth when she smiles. "Oh, yeah," she purrs. "Nightwing plays right along."

"Because he likes it too," Anissa says after a moment. "Likes knowing that he can cut loose and let it all out on somebody who _wants_ it."

She can feel Grace's smile widen. "Oh, yeah. You're getting it, girl."

"And Roy wants it." Anissa closes her eyes and leans her head back against the seat. "Has wanted it, for so long--"

Grace's hand tightens on her knee. "So fucking long. Feels like forever. Starting to think he'd never get it."

"Yeah." Anissa swallows around the words in her throat and tentatively places her hand on top of Grace's.

Grace slides her hand almost imperceptibly higher up Anissa's thigh. "But then...they fucked."

"Yeah." Anissa nods. "Because..." She doesn't know what to say.

"Roy pushed him too far," Grace says, and drags her hand higher up Anissa's leg. "Got him mad. Got him fucking pissed--and Roy wanted it."

"When did they first. Fuck."

"Right after Roy asked Nightwing to join the team." Grace bites Anissa's ear, very softly. Anissa inhales sharply.

"I want a shower," Anissa says and then wishes she hadn't because it was such a completely _stupid_ thing to say.

Grace laughs. "I think Roy and Nightwing get first dibs when we get back, don't you?"

"Fuck them," Anissa says. "They aren't real." She presses Grace's hand harder against her thigh. "We are."

Grace crooks her fingers, digging them against Anissa's skin. "Damn right we are," she mutters.

Anissa can hardly breathe but she manages to tear her gaze away from Grace's hand. "Roy, hit the gas on this thing, can't you?"

"Yeah," Grace adds loudly. "Some of us want to have sex."


End file.
